


Vows

by Maracuya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maracuya/pseuds/Maracuya
Summary: A pseudo-medieval Jaime-Lannister-Song





	Vows

So many vows  
to swear,  
my dear.  
So many vows  
to keep.  
And loyalty,  
it cuts so deep,  
it's sharper than a sword.

I am the gold  
that is not paid.  
I am the gold  
that roars and laughs,  
I am the smirking lord.

You'll find me  
with a shield,  
my dear,  
you'll find the weapons  
I can wield.  
I'll slay my honour  
and save a town,  
I'll slay may hope  
I'll kill my peace,  
will let the heroes frown.

So many vows  
to swear,  
my dear.  
So many vows  
to keep.  
And loyalty,  
it cuts so deep,  
it's sharper than a sword.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm not a musician, I've only got an a-capella-version to listen to...  
> http://thedropletsparkled.tumblr.com/post/172215429465/ellebh-thedropletsparkled-vows-a


End file.
